The Double-sided Person & The Misunderstood
by animefanatic2000
Summary: In modern Japan, Kagome Higurashi, a girl who suffers in silence at mercy to her split personality that come out at night. Inuyasha Takahashi, a misunderstood bad boy who just wants a fresh start & someone who understands. When Inuyasha, the first guy to enter Hyoukii High, discovers Kagome's secret will they have both found their saviors or will their differences push them apart?


The Double-sided Person & The Misunderstood  Chapter 1

_I have a secret. _

_It's both big and small, depending how you conceive it. _

_I want to hide it but it shines brighter than I do myself. _

_I don't know if I'm even the real one. _

_No one knows._

_ I don't want anyone to know. _

_All anyone does is sympathize, they never really know how it feels though. _

_To wake up every morning, not knowing what happened after 8:00 PM. _

_It really hurts._

_ I can't control it. _

_There is no cure. _

_We have no money for therapy. _

_I'm stuck. _

_I'm helpless, at least until the clock strikes 8:00 PM... _

_Then, and only then_

_Do I ever have power._

**NORMAL POV**

"Kagome!"

The raven haired girl turned around to see 2 of her best friends running towards her.

"Hey Eri, hey Yuka!" Kagome yelled plastering the brightest smile she could muster on her face. "Where's Ayumi?"

Eri looked like she was about to burst from holding back her answer. After a quick confirmation from Yuka, she opened her mouth and the words spilled with minor notice to comprehension.

"Oh just hanging out with her _boyfriend!" _Eri was panting, her tongue and cheeks red from holding her words.

Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor. Ayumi hadn't had a boyfriend since 4th grade, when she dumped him because he was getting in the way of her studies. And now hearing that she was ditching school for a boyfriend made Kagome do the first honest action in the entire week.

"Wow! That's unbelievable, anything other news that will make my jaw drop even _faster!_" Kagome promted as the crew walked the same route they've been taking since 9th grade.

"Actually, I've been hearing talk around school that a guy is transferring to our school! Did you hear me a _guy!" _Yuka yelled.

Kagome's jaw dropped once again, but she quickly pulled herself together. Rumors of boys coming to their school have been going around for the past 2 years, and just because this is the first time Yuka has ever mentioned one doesn't mean it's special.

**KAGOME'S POV**

Ever since 2 years ago, when the all girls school: _Hyoukii High_, decided to become a co-ed all the girls have been excited for one to transfer. But no guy has ever made it past the entrance exams. After a little while guys became discouraged, and soon our school was marked impossible by the male population. Many of the students, including myself, have questioned whether the exams were harder for the guys than us, but no one dares to question our monster of a principle. About a month later hundreds of rumors about a new male student arose, and though no boy came, rumors stayed on a high and kept on running. Time flew by and here we are 2 years later with not one male population in the school.

"Come on Yuka, we've been a co-ed school for 2 years and have had barely to no male applications for our school, let alone someone actuallygetting in. These rumors have been spinning around for years, and you know it." Trying my best to convince her.

"But this ones different! There is actual evidence of his application, _and _8 teachers have said it is very possible that a male student has been accepted into our school!" Yuka argued.

"I'm just warning you from experience, don't get your hopes up. Chances are we go to school tomorrow to find out he was just a scandalous rumor, or he failed the test." I said with honesty. Yuka was caring and kind but too trusting sometimes, and got her hopes up easily. I didn't want to see my friend get hurt (especially over a rumor or a stupid guy!).

"O-kay... well pushing that topic away, let's bring up the fact that we're gonna be late if we're not in class in 3 minutes." said Eri, trying her best to break the tension.

"Ugh...Mrs. Anderson is going to kill if late to class again." I complained. Mrs. Anderson has hated me for the entire year after i was late to class 4 times. I was obviously her model of a bad student, even though I was the top of the class grading chart.

**_the next day..._**

_Ugggghhhh... I feel like shit! My head is throbbing non-stop and my insides are flipping around like pancakes. _I walked over to my bathroom, pulled my hair back, and made a _beautiful _sounding noise as I threw up in my toilet. Just from the smell of my bile I could tell I had consumed a lot of alcohol the night before. _Damn, hangovers suck! _Once I was finished with my "activities", I walked the short distance across my bathroom to my sink, as soon as I looked up though only one thought hit my mind: _Wow! I even look like shit!_

You're probably wondering what happened last night, which due to my mental 'situation' I can not tell you about, but instead I'll tell you about myself: The double-sided, double-minded person.

I, Kagome Higurashi, have the medically incurable disease of a split personality. This is supposedly because after my grandpa died my mother mentally left me and my little brother, Sota. Because she completely disconnected from the real world and taking care of us I had to raise both myself and my brother. Anyone in this situation would be mentally traumatized but because of my constant and physical arguments I had with my mom, I developed a darker side to me. Even though this "darker side" was created I still had control over it and chose wisely when to bring it out (A/N it was more like a dormant super power than a problem).

But one night, I was studying in my room, it was around 7:50PM, and I heard a loud noise suddenly come from the kitchen. I ran downstairs to find my mom lying on the tile kitchen floor soaked in a pool of blood, while a man in a black jumpsuit and a gun stood above her. I sprinted to my mother, begging her to hang on, telling her it was okay now that I was there, but it was obvious there were no chances of her surviving the gunshot directed right at her heart.

All memories after that were a blur of emotion as I sobbed for the mother I had just tragically lost. I ran to our silverware in the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife I could find. I was prepared and very much willing to kill the man in front of me, but my actions were sloppy and much too slow for the intruder. I took a lunge (more like a leap) at the man in black but he easily stepped out of harms way, knocking me off balance. When I finally pulled myself together and rose my knife for a second attack, I came face to face with his gun, which clearly told me that if I took another step I'd have a bullet lodged in my brain. I took a deep breath and looked at my options:

_a.) I could attack anyway with a 99.99% the bullet would hit me before I could stab him._

_b.) I could follow the orders of the sick man who killed my mother._

_c.) I could make a run for it with a 40-50% of making it out alive. Later I could plan revenge._

After much thought and a deep evaluation I thought plan c was my best bet. So I bent my knees slightly, so he wouldn't notice, grounded myself, and took a long deep breath. And there I went sprinting as fast as I could, but my hope and high spirits didn't last for long as after about 4 seconds I heard the scariest thing I could've possibly heard... a gunshot. I knew that I wouldn't make it under the dinner table in time, so all could do was brace myself for the worst. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head before my body fell numb.


End file.
